Monkey with an Attitude
by shikshiinjr
Summary: After school, Rukia has to take the bus home. No one knows that she is the sister of the multi-millionaire and successful businessman, Byakuya Kuchiki. But what do you get when there are no seats left, and the only seat is next to the arrogant Ichigo.


**So… This is my first fic. I seriously didn't know I was going to write one. Cause first of all, I'm supposed to be reading and reviewing… and second of all, my stories aren't that good. **

**I got this idea from coming home from school on the school bus. My friend catches the bus with me and I sort of say random stuff like 'funanabubble' and 'You're a monkey with an attitude!' Anyway, this is a long oneshot.**

**Name: Of Buses and Names**

**Pairing: Ichiruki, Ichigo x Rukia, Rukia x Ichigo, KuroKuchi… whatever you wanna call it.**

**Summary: After school, Rukia has to take the bus home. No one knows that she is the sister of the multi-millionaire and successful businessman, Byakuya Kuchiki. But what do you get when there are no seats left, and the only seat is next to the arrogant, dumb, wannabe, Ichigo Kurosaki, school pretty-boy.**

**So… this is my story…uh… enjoy?**

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

Rukia sighed and boarded the bus that stopped near her home. She handed her money to the bus driver and looked around. 'Great, all the seats are taken… except up the front with…'

"No I can't believe it! I have to sit next to that JERK!!" she yelled. Everyone turned to look at her as she blushed and went to sit next to the arrogant, dumb, wannabe, Ichigo Kurosaki, school pretty-boy.

"Pshh… Kuchiki, what do you want? Not trying to snuggle up, right?" Ichigo smirked.

You DUMBASS!!!" Rukia screeched, kicking his shins, "In your dreams Strawberry!"

Ichigo rubbed his shins and frowned.

"Well you… uh… hmmmn?" Ichigo stammered.

"Huhn," Rukia smirked, looking away.

"Well… gym was great. Did you see me Kuchiki? I was like a monkey, climbing up that rope just… majestically," he boasted and snaked his arm around her shoulders," Of course, you got up the top too, but that doesn't matter."

"Everything has to revolve around you, doesn't it strawberry. You're just a monkey with an attitude!" fumed Rukia, shoving his arm back in disgust.

Ichigo's vein popped, " What… did you just say!"

"Your. A. Monkey. With. An. Attitude," she mused, liking his expression of rage, "Or didn't you hear me, Strawberry"

"Ok, first, my names not Strawberry! My name means no.1 protector, ok, get that through your midgitised head! And secondly, Do not tell me I have an attitude!!!" he yelled at her.

"Monkey with an attitude! Monkey with an attitude! Strawberry's a monkey with an attitude!!" Rukia chanted.

"STOP IT!" Ichigo shouted, "You… skunk with a… stink!"

**~Crickets Chirping~**

"Uhh… ok… That's so old school Strawberry, can't you do any better?"

"No… I mean yeas! Uh, you… uh… ahhh… um…"

While Ichigo struggled with what to say, Rukia sighed, put her hand to her hand, and muttered, "Stupid Strawberry!"

"Well, you're a n alligator with an attitude!" Ichigo cried.

"You're a major loser, you know that?" Rukia shouted.

"Well, hate to break it to ya midget, you're a major loser too!"

"Yeah, well you're a dung beetle with an attitude!" cried Rukia.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am… arrggghhh! Stop it, you're acting like a child!"

"Look who's talking, Strawberry."

"Oh go away!"

"Make me!"

"Why can't you? Unless… you like my awesomeness!"

"Get real dimwhit! Do you see any chairs left?"

"No… yes, y-eeoooowwww!" Ichigo howled, rubbing his head where Rukia had punched him.

"There are no seats left!!! DUH!"

"Oh… you could stand."

"Uuurrrggghh!!" Rukia finally snapped and looked away. 'Why him? Out of all people, why him!! She didn't get it… she didn't do anything bad to deserve God's punishment, did she?' She glared at the window on the other side of the bus, watching the scenery go past.

"Uh… you ok Kuchiki?" asked Ichigo, smirking, "You seem sad, depressed… and scary looking!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH! Leave! Me! Alone!" Rukia yelled, tking a banana out of her bag to snack on. Apparently, bananas released chemicals out to make you happy and alive but Rukia didn't think it would do much.

"But...?"

"Arrggh! Put a banana in it!" she cried and shoved the banana in his mouth.

"Urrgh!" Ichigo gagged.

There was complet silence on the bus so Rukia turned around to look at why they were being so quiet. Everybody was looking at them; some even had phones and cameras out. Rukia 'humphed' and slung her bag over her shoulder, pressing the button that told the bus to stop at the next stop.

"Seeya 'round, Carrot Top. Have a nice trip!" she mused as she stood up majestically and sauntered out the door. Ichigo grabbed his bag and dashed out the door. Taking the banana out of his mouth he yelled,

"Hey Kuchiki, wait up!"

"Kurosaki," Rukia sighed, "What do you want?"

"I'll walk you home," he offered, "Even though you're annoying, your still good company anyway, midget. Plus, my house is in this street too!"

The 'word' earned him a kick in the shins.

"Uhh… sorry, you can't walk me home!"

"Why?"

"It's just… oh go away!"

"I insist!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"FINE!"

Rukia groaned and kept walking in silence, not realising Ichigo was looking at her, lost in her beauty. 'Wait,' he thought, frowning, 'Beauty!?! Snap out of it Ichigo! Snap out of it!'

Soon, they passed a majestic mansion with huge olden-style gates and a magnificent fence, weaving its way around the green lush grass of the property. The driveway wove its way in, ending at a huge fountain. The house itself was awe-inspiring. It looked more like a castle than an expensive house.

"Wow! I wonder who loves here? I know I live on this street, but I haven't seen this before… wow… I must live too far down the end of the street."

"Um… Kurosaki-Kun? Thanks for walking me home!" Rukia teased then blushed, "I um… have never been walked home before."

"Oh, it's no problem," Ichigo blushed, "Wait a mo…are you saying YOU LIVE HERE!!!"

"Uh, yeah… It's the Kuchiki Manor…" said Rukia, pointing to the words engraved onto the gate.

"I'd better go or Byakuya… I mean nii-sama gets mad because I'm late…"

"Wait!" said Ichigo, thrying to process everything in his head, "Your brothers THE BYAKUYA KUCHIKI!!"

"Well yeah… I can't believe no ones noticed. I've got the same last name as his…" said Rukia.

"Well… um, everyone thought about it but… they just thought you were too weird to be Byakuya-Dono's sister, hehe," laughed Ichigo.

"What!" Rukia fumed, I bet you thought so too!"

"Well… um, well I know now!" he said, hoping she wouldn't kick or punch him.

She smiled sadly, "Well, I'd better go."

Rukia pressed the button and said, "I'm home Rangiku! Tell Tōshirō to open the gates."

"Oh! RUKIA-SAMA!!" The voice spoke back, all cheerful and bubbly, "Glad your home. Byakuya was freaking!! You shouldn't worry him!"

"Oh dear, tell him I'm sorry," Rukia said as she smiled into the speaker.

"Will do, Kuchiki-Sama!"

"RANGIKU! What did I say!?"

"Oh, ah… I mean Rukia-Sama… hehe."

"So… I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Rukia," Ichigo said as he walked away, "Just because I know you're famous, doesn't mean I'm not going to stop calling you names!"

Rukia smiled to herself. She felt warm and fuzzy, and almost as if a piece of her heart was empty.

"BYE ICHIGO!"

Ichigo raised a arm up in response. The gate opened and revealed a white-haired 'boy' genius.

"Hey lil' Shiro!" she said, ruffling his hair.

"Aaarrrgghhh!" he yelled, "Don't call me that!!!"

Rukia laughed as she ran inside, the little white-haired genius chasing after her, but she was much faster and a little bigger. Little did she know, Ichigo was smiling a genuine smile, not smirking, as he walked along the path to home.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

**This story was ****sooooo**** random, right!!!! As I said, it's my first fic and if you don't like it, say so… (At least I posted up a story anyway.) You know the part where Ichigo's insisting on walking Rukia home, well the 'word' is midget… for people who didn't get that.**

**Yeah, well, R&R so I can see how this story went.**


End file.
